Door bells are usually actuated by a single button that, when pushed, closes an electrical switch which connects power to the door bell ringer or chimes. Various door bell designs have incorporated features in addition to the door bell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,877 describes a musical chime device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,294 is a musical door lock wherein an electric door bell is incorporated into the door lock. The "door bell" sound may be of the sound of bird chirps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,454 describes a door chime that includes an advertising display.
Each of the above door bell devices have additional features that are incorporated into the door bell, and are actuated when the door bell button is directly pushed, but none are actuated indirectly by an intervening actuator that is used to push the door bell switch and activate other features such as sound, lights, and motion.